1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to downhole oil and gas tool for removing stuck tools from a wellbore and a method of removing stuck tools from a wellbore.
2. Description of the Related Art
In standard downhole tool retrieving operations under high hydrostatic pressure, downhole tools, such as drill pipe and drilling motors (and/or other types of downhole tools) attached below the drill pipe, can get stuck in a wellbore. It is not uncommon for drill pipe and drilling motors disposed below the drill pipe to get stuck and left in a wellbore because operations to retrieve them are unsuccessful. This is very problematic because drilling motors are very expensive tools. In these situations, the drill pipe is stuck causing the drilling motor to be stuck in the well and options for removing a downhole tool from a wellbore that is stuck on the bottom are very limited.
Accordingly, there is a need for a downhole tool that can be used to operate in a fluid filled wellbore under very high hydrostatic pressure conditions that is capable of effectively recovering drill pipe and other downhole tools attached thereto that are stuck at, near or on the bottom of the well.